


Who's your daddy?

by freshcreationgarden



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Parent Launchpad McQuack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Della and Launchpad come to a revelation as they discover the identity of the triplet's father.





	Who's your daddy?

It was a normal sunny weekend afternoon fir the McDuck manor for the McDuck family. The triplets enjoying the sunny weather before the begining of winter, Scrooge in his office, Donald in the garage, and Della and Launchpad in the Hanger, doing a check for all of the planes. It was a lengthy process that lent itself to conversation. Whether it was adventures or the casual weather the conversation got them through the menial tasks.

That was until Launchpad asked a rather brash and personal question.

"How did you meet the triplet's father?"

The only times she had to answer that were when someone was about to judge her. Unintentional or not. But considering she now looks fondly at the memory, she obliged to answer:

"We met at a costume party, about march if i remember, spring break"

Launchpad fondly remembered his wild spring breaks. Fun in the sun and, at times, hotter nights. Though he does remember a costume party.

"He wore a dashing purple mask,"

"Like Darkwing's?"

"Exactly like Darkwing's."

Wait, thought Launchpad.

"He told me stories about his aviator family, just the kind of man you read in romance novels, the heart of adventure i wanted my kids to have."

Oh there are many aviator families, a dime a dozen,

"We took it up to my room in college and then we made love and he said his goodbye in a nite about being late for something, he never took off his mask and i never got his name.

"Well, I have never been to a costume party" launchpad nervously giggled thinking: At least she didn't mention-

"Oh and before that we walked into my roommate barfing rainbows into a toilet naked with a toucan holding her hair as she was- um launchpad" she interrupted her story to realize Launchpad was gone.

"Huh maybe i should go on break and see what's donald up to."

Not too far away, a young webby is wandering the manor in search of something interesting to happen only to stumble onto the most interesting something she laid her eyes on:  
Launchpad researching and doing math in the study. 

While she knew she may be intruding on an important matter she asked

"Anything you need help with?"

"When were the triplets born?"

"April 15th"

"This book about duck birth says it takes about a month for ducks to be born, right?"

She looks at the book that takes up her vision because Launchpad has shoved it right in front of her face. 

"Yeah?" 

Elsewhere in the manor, donald is looking for spare parts for his boat, at least until his sister comes to speak with him.

"Launchpad was acting weird. He started asking about the boy's father then started freaking out after I told him. Then he said something about never going to a costume party-"

"Yes he has mentioned spending the night with a girl during one of those parties, something about a toucan and puking rainbows or something." Then he turned to his sister, with eye blown wide open.

"Now, don't be mad-"

Outside the little ducklings felt a disturbance. Like someone was in trouble. But not them so they let it slide. They continued playing soccer until they heard a loud shrieking

They could not hear correctly what was said but little did they know what was said was:

"I HAVE TO SEE MY BABIES!"

They thought nothing of it until launchpad coming towards them, barreling with sports equipment, a camera, and a plethra of other things.

"Hey boys, i mean kids, i mean Uncle Scrooge's, I mean, Mr. Scrooge's nephews, do you know how to play catch?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Fishing?"

"Uncle Donald is a sailor, so yeah."

"Radball?"

"What's that?"

"Okay, first we need this bike-"

"I don't know how to ride a bike." answered Huey.

"My sweet baby boy," Launchpad thought out loud.

"What?"

"Let me show you how to ride a bike." He placed the young duckling on a bike much too big for him. His feet barely reach the pedals. After careful instructions. He was pushed by launchpad to get him going. The feeling was amazing to the duckling, he couldn't to to tell his- wait.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO STOP!" Huey panicked.

"I WILL SAVE MY PRECIOUS BOY" yelled launchpad as he chased Huey, leaving the younger brothers behind to see a red duck begining ti chase launchpad screaming:

"I'M GOING TO HAVE STUFFED AND MOUNTED ON MY WALL MCQUACK" which the boys could easily tell was their uncle, with thier mother chasing behind him and finally Webby as thier caboose stating:

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CHASING, BUT I'M CHASING IT"

Dewey began chasing Webby to explain to him what is going on and louie calmly walked towards the crazy train.

All the while Scrooge was enjoying peace and quiet in his office. Until Huey crashed a bike into his study, being flown into the air, until he was caught by Launchpad, who began to calmly ask:

"ARE YOU OK? DO YOU NEED AN AMBULANCE? HOW MANY EYES DO I HAVE?"

"Two."

"TWO AMBULANCES, I'M ON IT-" at least until Donald began attacking him. Uneffectively. Scrooge did not know if Launchpad was so experienced to pain he no longer felt it or was so stupid his brain could not process it. Then the voice of reason arrived.

"Donald, leave him alone, it is not like I went looking for him"

"YOU LEFT MY SISTER AND YOU TOLD ALL THE DETAILS!"

Scrooge did not want to but asked anyway

"What is going on?"

"DONALD IS TRYING TO KILL LAUNCHPAD!" cheered Webby as she and the other two triplets walked in. 

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!' Yelled Della. As everyone began leaving she gestered to her baby's daddy.

"Not you"

When she heard the door shut, she laid it all out.

"Launchpad is the father of my babies. He didn't know about it til now."

"Is this true?" 

Launchpad nodded.

Scrooge frowned.

"I hope you are both happy, now I owe Glomgold a dollar."

"WHAT!"

"Why do you think I hired launchpad even when I did not need a pilot. I was not completely sure but I hired him just in case, I did not want an undiscovered illness in those boys and when I heard your story darling, i got myself a list of potential fathers and had them looked at. There were two others. One in finance and one working in management just in case you wanted to find the father. But now I see you have met again." 

"Uncle Scrooge, I don't want to throw my boy's through the ringer with this. I don't them to feel any resentment or confusion or put them trough any hurt, it was a one time fling and we never dated."

Scrooge looked to Launchpad.

"Remember, you can't make her love you if she don't"

"And i'm fine with that, I get it, I should have done more, I just want to see my boys..."

"...as your boys, i know, but this is a transition you must decide on together. First, an official test, then there is custody laws, but before that the boys"

All three adults turn to see the door cracked open.

"You can come on in."

"So, you?" dewey asked the largest duck in the room who only nodded in nervousness.

"So, um hi, i'm your son, Dewey?"

"I'm Huey"

"I'm hungry" chimed in Louie

"Hi, hungry, I'm dad" All three ducks laughed at that obvious joke. Launchpad then walked up to the boy's mother. 

"I'm sorry about all that earlier, I just sort of panicked about missing out on my kid's lives, and not being there when they could have needed me. I should have been more responsible."

"I wasn't planning on kids either, but well things do happen." she took a moment to think things over.

"You never took me on an honest date." His eyes lit up.

"Do you want one?"

"Sure. We will see where it goes? I mean we have both grown so why not?"

As the adults began their date plans the triplets walked out talking amongst themselves.

"And that solves the mystery of who our dad is" concluded Dewey.

"Not much a mystery if no one was trying to solve it." remarked Huey.

"That is the best mystery: the one that solved itself" 

"Of course, you would say that Louie"


End file.
